Dcolemanh's Sound Effects and Soundtrack for Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast.
Here is the soundtrack and sound effects for Dcolemanh's Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast as the first installment on Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabhit1.wav *Hit03.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabhit2.wav *L_Saber.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrswg6.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 1.wav *sthswng1.wav *LSwall02.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *sthswng3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 5.wav *fx5.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *4 clash good.wav *fx4.wav *5 clash 2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav Soundtrack (Found on http://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/rayman-2-the-great-escape and http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/) * 1-01 - Prologue * 1-02 - Globox, My Friend * 1-03 - The Woods of Light * 1-04 - Where's Daddy Globox * 1-05 - King of the Teensies * 1-06 - Overworld * 1-07 - The Fairy Glade - Part 1 * 128 - Jingle ~ Switch Activated * 1-08 - Pirates! - Part 1 * 1-09 - Entering the Pirate Ship * 1-10 - The Machine * 1-11 - Freeing Ly * 1-12 - The Fairy Glade - Part 2 * 138 - Extra ~ Rayman's Russian Dance * 1-13 - Bonus Level * 126 - Jingle ~ You Lose * 1-14 - The Marshes of Awakening * 1-15 - Riding the Marshes * 1-16 - I'll Miss You, My Friend * 1-17 - Meanwhile, In the Pirate Prison Ship * 1-18 - The Bayou - Part 1 * 2-01 - Pirates! - Part 2 * 2-02 - The Bayou - Part 2 * 2-03 - The Walk of Life * 2-04 - The Sanctuary of Water and Ice * 129 - Jingle ~ The Door is Open * 2-05 - The Attack Run * 2-06 - Axel - Guardian of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice * 130 - Jingle ~ Boss Defeated * 2-07 - The First Mask * 131 - Jingle ~ Obtaining the Mask * 2-08 - Polokus - Spirit of the World * 2-09 - Riding the Shell * 2-10 - Pirates! - Part 3 * 2-11 - Clark * 2-12 - The Cave of Bad Dreams * 2-13 - The Chase * 063 - I Want the Treasure! * 2-14 - Spider Attack * 2-15 - The Canopy * 140 - Extra ~ The Rain Dance ~ Globox * 2-16 - Pirates! Part 4 * 2-17 - Whale Bay - Part 1 * 2-18 - Whale Bay - Part 2 * 3-01 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part * 3-02 - Riding the Lava * 3-03 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 2 * 3-04 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 3 * 3-05 - The Slide * 3-06 - Umber - Guardian of The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire * 088 - The Flying Barrel ~ Part 1 * 3-07 - The Flying Barrel * 3-08 - The Precipice * 3-09 - The Top of the World * 096 - The Top of the World ~ Dance Mix * 3-10 - The Walk of Power * 033 - The Bayou ~ Dark Swamp * 3-11 - The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava * 3-12 - Flower Ride * 3-13 - Lava Tower * 3-14 - Beneath the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava * 3-15 - The Tomb of the Ancients * 3-16 - The Iron Mountains * 3-17 - The Prison Ship * 3-18 - Freeing the Slaves * 3-19 - Pyralums * 126 - Jingle ~ You Lose * 143 - Extra ~ 2D Prototype (The Walk of Life) * 127 - Jingle ~ Try Again * 3-20 - The Disk - Intro * 3-21 - The Disk * 133 - Jingle ~ Bonus Level ~ You Win * 3-22 - The Final Battle * 3-23 - One Last Surprise * 3-24 - Ending Sequence * 3-25 - Staff Roll Category:Dcolemanh